Zaczyna się walka o forse i wille!
Totalna Porażka : Miłość do forsy - odcinek 1 Chef: Tia! Z tej strony Chef Hatchet . To ja prowadze ten sezon , bo McLean ma jakieś jazdy na lodzie.Ten sezon to Miłość do forsy . Wystąpi w nim 15 frajerów . Jak oglądaliście I love Money to znacie zasady , a jak nie to trudno! Siadać i Oglądać Miłość do forsy ! (Intro) Łódź: (Wielką łodzią płynie piętnaścioro uczestników , poznają się ze sobą . Rico i Cour gadają o strategii patrząc po zawodnikach) Rico: Napewno jesteśmy najlepsi :) Co powiesz na sojusz? Cour: Brzmi ok pogadam o tym jeszcze z Venice Rico: Też znajde jakiegoś frajera Cour: I Super Rico(p.z.): Elo ludzie ! Jestem Rico . Jestem dość dobrym antagonistą i myśle że wygrana tutaj to żaden problem . Już założyłem sojusz z jednym frajerem Cour(p.z.): Cześć . Jestem Cour . Jestem całkiem niezłym antagonistą . Mam już jednego frajera za sojusznika Cour: Venice mamy pierwszego sojusznika Venice: Tia!Ekstra Cour: Słuchasz mnie wogóle? (Venice patrzyła się na Davida który siłował się z MacArthur) (Wkońcu David wygrał ) David: I co?! MacArthur: Kurde ! Nikt mnie jeszcze nie pokonał . Brawo MacArthur(p.z.): Żeby nie było , dałam frajerowi wygrać . Jestem MacArthur i jestem the best . W Wariackim wyścigu Josee była antagonistką , a teraz moja kolej Venice(p.z.): Cześć jestem Venice . Ludzie uważają że jestem dziwna , ale tak nie jest :( . A ten David to niezłe ciacho , tylko jak tu zagadać :/ David(p.z.): Joł! Jestem David . Moim zdaniem szkoła nie przydaje się w życiu . Jestem tu żeby pokazać starym że bez dennego siedzenia w budzie też można coś osiągnąć (Do Davida i MacArthur podszedł Woody) Woody: Jak widziałem wasz pojedynek to przypomniał mi się kawał (Oni uciekli) David(p.z.): Słyszałem gościa w akcji . To kopalnia sucharów . No i nie może przestać gadać Woody(p.z.): Cześć . Jestem Woody przyszły kabareciarz . Ale ludzie nie kumają moich żartów :( (Laurie medytowała i podszedł do niej Owen) Owen: Woo-hoo! Cześć Laurie co u ciebie! Laurie: Medytuje Owen: Super! (Puścił bąka) Owen: Sorki xD Laurie: Ech :( Owen(p.z.): Jestem w realnym I Love Money ! Woo-hoo!!!!!!!! Jestem Owen , ale pewnie znacie mnie z TP Laurie(p.z.): Ech :( . Jestem Laurie . Chciałam się oczyścić przez medytacje , a ten grubas mi przeszkodził grrr...... (Matthew i Daniel gadali) Daniel: Super! Wyczilluje sie ! Piwko? Matthew: Czemu nie Daniel: Pewnie będą fajne laski Matthew: I faceci Daniel: Hę?Gej? Matthew: Bi Daniel: Aaaaaaaa!!!!!!! (Uciekł) Matthew: Aha Matthew(p.z.): To za nietolerancyjny koleś . Ech :( Jestem Matthew , jestem bi ale jestem miłym.gościem i można się ze mną zakumplować Daniel(p.z.): Eluwa! Jestem Daniel . Kurde ten bi chyba na mnie poleciał , ale ja mu uciekłem . Yey :) (Kevin spojrzał na Virag) Kevin: O Boże ! Gotka Virag: Ksiądz? Aha Virag(p.z.): Jestem Virag. Tia jestem gotką i mam fazy radości o 7 i 19 . Tia. Kevin(p.z.): Witam ! Jestem Kevin. Może i ksiądz , ale fajny ze mnie gość :) . Mam nadzieje daleko zajść i nawrócić te gotkę (Lilly , Diana i Marilyn też rozmawiały ) Diana: Oby Cipcia i Pipcia sobie poradziły w hotelu dla psów :( Lilly: Może dadzą rade Marilyn: A ja nareszcie odpoczne od Manson. To straszne mieć taką siostrę Lilly: Współczuje :( Lilly(p.z.): Cześć . Jestem Lilly . Wiele chłopaków na mnie leci bo jestem ładna . Może tu znajde kogoś dla siebie . A może wygram :) Marilyn(p.z.): Cześć . Jestem Marilyn. Zgłosiłam się tu by odpocząć od siostry idiotki . Od chłopaków z mojego miasta też . Oni lecą tylko na ładne dupy Diana(p.z.): Cześć . Jestem Diana . Fajna polka z dwoma pieskami i pasją do wspinania . Chce wygrać te wille i postaram się z całych sił :3 (Statek dobił do brzegu . Uczestnicy z niego wyszli i zobaczyli Chefa) Chef: A więc to ta pietnastka z którą będe się cackał . Chodźcie za mną. (Wszyscy poszli) Willa: Chef: Witam w Totalnej Porażce : Miłości do Forsy . Zasady dostaliście w kontrakcie . Kro ich nie zna ma problem bo nie chce mi sie ich tłumaczyć ! Diana: Super ta willa! No i jeszcze 250 000! Rico: Nie podniecaj sie tak Diana: Odwal się Rico: Bo co? Diana: Bo ci przywale Rico: Ty? Chef: Zamknąć sie! No , macie 10 minut na rozpakowanie i pojawienie się przed willą na wyzwanie . Jeszcze dziś ktoś wyleci :) Wszyscy: :/ (10 minut później) Wyzwanie: (Uczestnicy zobaczyli śliski tor przeszkód z drugiego odcinka Pahkitew) Daniel: WOW! Chef: Nom zbudowałem na Pahkitew i w Meksyku. Oto wasze wyzwanie . Jest tu sześć przeszkód , śliskie kolce , tyrolka , rura , koła , taczki i wspinaczka . Wszystko śliskie ale już bez świń . Na końcu każdej przeszkody jest moneta . Musicie przynieść mi 6 monet w jak najkrótszym czasie . Dwójka najlepszych wybierze drużyny , a teszta będzie zagrożona . Startuje Kevin! Kevin: Boże dopomóż :) Kevin(p.z.): Wykonam zadanie najlepiej jak umiem (Szło mu dobrze na początku , potem troche wolniej ale skończył) Chef: 23 minuty . Nie najgorzej . No to teraz Owen Owen: Woo-hoo! (Szło mu bardzo długo i słabo , wkońcu jednak skończył) Chef: Godzina i 20 min . Serio? Owen:(p.z.) Słabo mi poszło :( Chef: Teraz Marilyn! Marilyn: Może ich przebije (Szło jej średnio , a na koniec dostała przyspieszenia) Chef: 20 minut . Na razie najlepiej Marilyn: :) Marilyn(p.z.): Kto wie może zostanę kapitanem :) Chef: Teraz Rico Rico: Pora pokazać kto jest the best (Szło mu nie najlepiej ale skończył) Chef: 28 minut i miejsce trzecie Diana: The best co? Rico: Grrrr.... Chef: Diana twoja kolej Diana: Oki (Diana ruszyła dość szybko , pod koniec było słabiej) Chef: 30 minut Diana: Nieźle Chef: Teraz Virag Virag: Ech....ok (Virag zrobiła to dość szybko) Chef: 21 minut . Drugie Virag: Aha.Ok Chef: Teraz Laurie Laurie: Ide (Biegła bardzo szybko) Laurie(p.z.): Dla zwierząt :) Chef: 19 minut . Najlepszy wynik póki co Laurie: :) Chef: Teraz David David: Jestem THE BEST!!!! (Szybko ruszył i skończył) Chef: Nom. 10 minut . Jestem pod wrażeniem David: Dzięki Chef: Pora na Lilly Lilly: Dobra . Postaram sie (Pobiegła , troche się męczyła ale dała rade) Chef: 25 minut Lilly: Nie jest źle Chef: Teraz Daniel Daniel: Dam rade . Będzie ekstra (Ruszył i szło mu raczej powoli ) Chef: 35 minut . Dobra . Teraz Venice Venice: Eeeeee.... Venice:(p.z.): Musze pokazać Davidowi jaka jestem szybka (Nie zrobiła tego tak szybko jak zaplanowała) Chef: 50 minut Venice(p.z.): :/ Chef: Teraz Matthew. Matthew: Postaram się (Starał się ale nie wyszło) Chef: 27 minut . Woody Woody: Jej . Kolej mistrza żartu Chef: (facepalm) (Ruszył i szło bardzo słabo) Chef: 59 minut . Tia . Przedosratni jest Cour Cour: Wygram to z palcem w... Chef: Ruszaj! (Cour przyspieszył) Chef: 15 minut , czyli drugie . Została MacArthur MacArthur: Najlepsza na koniec! (Ruszyła i zrobiła wszystko szybko) Chef: 16 minut MacArthur: Co?! NIEEEEE!!!!!!! Chef: Tak ! Dobra za godzine pierwsze eliminacje . David jest kapitanem drużyny złotych , a Cour kapitanem drużyny zielonych . Teraz proście się ich by was wybrali . Willa: (Niektórzy mieli wyje***e na kapitanów , a niektórzy chcieli im sie przypodobać) David: Czemu mam cie wziąć Venice: Możemy zostać kumplami David: Eeee...ok Woody: Opowiedzieć wam kawał David: Chcesz żebym cie wybrał Woody: Nom David: To sie zamknij Cour(p.z.): Tyle osób dziś robiło co kazałem bym ich wybrał . Czuje się jak władca xD (Kevin wziął wdech) Kevin(p.z.): Pokaże im że jestem kimś Kevin: Elo młodzieży (Podeszedł i wypił wódke do dna) Daniel: WOW! Super Kevin: Eeeeee...heh Kevin: Co niedziele pije wino mszalne :) Ceremonia: Chef: Ok. Trzynastka frajerów jest zagrożona , a David i Cour wybierają . Pierwszy David . Kogo wybierasz do złotych. David: Kogoś silnego na początek . MacArthur MacArthur: No i super! MacArthur(p.z.): Gra się zaczyna :) Chef: Cour? "'Cour:' Wybieram Rico' Rico: No i ekstra :) David: No to Matthew Matthew: Dzięks (Cour chciał wybrać Venice , ale ona kiwała głową na nie) Cour(p.z.): Aha Cour: Diana Diana: Jej! David: No to Daniel Daniel: Szkoda że z pedałkiem Matthew: Spadaj Cour: Marilyn David: Virag ;) Virag: EKSTRA!!!! (Wszyscy się zdziwili , była dziewiętnasta ) Cour: Lilly David: No dobra Venice Venice: YAY! To znaczy fajnie Cour: Ok. No to Laurie Chef: Została trójka . Ksiądz , Gruby słabeusz i niedorobiony żartowniś David: No dobra chodź Owen Owen: Serio? Woo-hoo! Chef: No Cour . Kevin czy Woody Cour: Z obu pewnie nie będzie pożytku Kevin(p.z.): Jak teraz mnie nie wybiorą to... Woody:(p.z.) A śmiech w zespole? Cour: Wybieram ... ... .. ... .. ... .. ... ... ... ... ... ... Kevina! Lepszy ksiądz od idioty Woody: Co ? :O Kevin: Alleluja xD Chef: Woody podejdź (Woody podeszdł smutny) Chef: Skumaj że twoje żarty nie są śmieszne! Anuluje twój czek na 250 000 (Anulował jego czek) Woody: Ech :( Nara Woody(p.z.): Co za idioci . Nie kumają moich żartów . Jeszcze pożałują że wybrali księdza zamiast mnie Chef: Drużyny wybrane idźcie spać Zapowiedź kolejnego odcinka: Chef: Na dziś to tyle . Oglądajcie nas za tydzień . TOTALNA PORAŻKA : MIŁOŚĆ DO FORSY!!!!! Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki Dtd1 Kategoria:Totalna Porażka : Miłość do forsy - odcinki